Glee:Back to McKinley
by DeGleesi
Summary: Five years after the gleeks graduated, they are invited to return to McKinley for a week. With old flames reuniting, relationships being tested and Sue Sylvestre still looking to destroy them, its a whole new ball game.Quam Brittana Klaine and many more
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE 10 YEARS LATER**_

Rachel's pov

I walked with my head held high as I strutted down the halls of McKinley high. It has been ten years since and yet nothing has changed. Sure the paint was still a bit faded and the lockers had more blood stains but it still had that smell of teen spirit. My eyes tear up a bit as I remembered all the good memories that had happened here. Most of them involving a certain quarterback. "Stop it Rachel, Finns long gone. You don't need him anymore" I muttered to myself. Finn and I had broken up two years after I had left for New York. Well actually he dumped me but I benefited from it. As a matter of fact, I got my big break two weeks after we broke up. Sure it was a Cinderella musical with me being the understudy of a mouse, but that's just the beginning. First Cinderella's mouse next is the witch Elphaba. Finally, I had reached my destination. The choir room. I took a deep breath and walked in. Nostalgia hit me a like a ten ton car. Everybody was here. There was Quinn beautiful as ever with an expressionless face. Kurt and his husband Blaine were right behind her discussing something quietly with Mercedes. Santana and Brittany were right next to them cuddling. At the corner was Puck and his girlfriend Lauren making out. Right below them was Artie talking to Sam about God knows what. Tina and Mike were running around chasing a little boy. And there, sitting in his usual spot, was Finn. He looked exactly the same but a tad older and tired. I acknowledged him with a small smile which he responded with his crooked smile. My heart galloped in my chest as I sat next to him. "Hi Finn you look well" I said while trying to slow my heartbeat. "Hey Rachel" he said "You look beautiful." Our eyes met and for a moment I was speechless. Of course at that moment decided to walk in. "Hey guy's wow you have not changed a bit" he said cheerfully. "I can see you haven't either . I see you're still obsessed with vests." Santana said from behind. I could tell she was still the same old bitchy Santana. "Nice to see you too Santana" Mr. Shue said with a forced smile he usually reserved for her. I raised my hand high in the air. I didn't wait for him to call on me "Not that I don't enjoy seeing my fellow glee clubbers again but what exactly are we here? All you put in the letter is that it was extremely important and urgent." Mr. Shue turned to me with his thank-you-Rachel-for-bringing-it up- smile "Thank you Rachel for bringing it. Okay guys the reason for all of you being here is because after a lot of hard work and money, me and Emma have arranged something we like to call….Return To McKinley High For A Week!" Instead of a bunch of excitement, there was silence."I don't like where this is going" Mercedes said "Please elaborate ' Kurt said. continued slightly less upbeat "Well um me and Emma were thinking…"

*Flashback* Wills POV

"God I really do miss my old kids. These kids aren't as confident or close as the original ones" I said sadly. "Yeah kids these days seem so unhappy and moody. As if they sucked the joy out of them" Emma said while eating a piece of celery. "I just wish I could show them that Glee can be fun and happy you know?" I said frustrated. I munched on my cookie while trying to brainstorm ideas. "It's too bad you can't just ship your old Glee kids here to show them how fun it could be" Emma said mindlessly. My head snapped up "What did you say?" I said excitedly "I said that it was too bad you couldn't ship your old Glee kids here to show your new kiddos that Glee is fun" she repeated while wiping away crumbs from her side of the table. "Emma, that's it!" I said excitedly and stood up. "What's it?" she asked curiously. "We should invite all my old students back here to show the glee kids some joy!" I said while pacing. "Will I didn't mean that seriously. You can't just ship all your old glee members here unnoticed! Where will they stay? What will they do here? Most importantly how much will it cost?" Emma said nervously. "Yeah you're right…" I said discouraged and sat down again. "Unless you invite them here on spring break when everybody's out, have them come at their own will, set up classrooms with air mattresses for them to stay in, and had it Okayed with principle Figgins." She said quietly with a small smile. "Thank you Emma!" I said and pecked her on her lips.

Ten Minutes Later

"I don't know William, I never trusted your kids" said. "Look well supervise them with cameras and have them signed papers and have them chip in for food" I pleaded. Mr. Figgins still looked unconvinced so I pulled out my best arguing point "We'll have them hold a concert and have all funds go to the school" I said. A big grin spread on his face "Okay William we have ourselves a deal" he said.

Present (Rachel's POV)

The room was so quiet you could hear a mouse's heartbeat. Suddenly the room broke out in an uproar "What do you mean we have to stay-"Quinn started "What about Mike Jr.-" Tina said "Hold up are there tater to-" Mercedes started "Why would we want to stay-" Puck said "SHUT UP!" Finn suddenly yelled. Everybody got quiet and turned to Finn with mixed facial expressions."Are we being sent back to school because we flunked life?" Brittany questioned. Everybody gave her the usual oh-that-Brittany- look. "Okay continue " Finn said to , ignoring the murmurs behind him. "Look you guys don't have to stay but I would really appreciate it. Just think about ok? I'll be outside talking to Emma when you guys decide" said and walked out. He wasn't even gone for two seconds before everybody broke out talking and complaining. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and stood up "Okay guys listen up I think we should all do this" I said loud enough to get everybody quiet. "Why should we listen to you?" Santana sneered at me. "Yeah I don't exactly want to stay in school for an entire week" Puck added. Soon the uproar started again. "GUYS," Finn yelled "let her finish." Once again I had everybody's attention. "I understand where you guys are coming from considering that I was bullied and slushied multiple times here but I think we should do it for " I said pleadingly. Everybody exchanged wary glances. "I'll do it" Finn said. I turned to him with grateful eyes and he smiled. "Me and Blaine have decided to do it to" Kurt added. "Yeah I'll do it to. The tater tots are amazing here" Mercedes said. "I guess me and Brit-Brit will gets our high school on" Santana said slightly annoyed but with a hint of a smile. Soon everybody had agreed to do it except for Quinn who was stoned face and quiet. "Quinn?" I asked hopefully along with everybody else. She continued to ignore me and everybody else. Sam suddenly reached over and grabbed her hand "Please?" he pleaded. She stared at him for a while then slid her hand out of his "Fine." She said emotionless. Everybody cheered. "Well lets go tell Mr. Shue" Kurt said and walked out with everybody following him. I lagged behind with a smile on my face. 'You did great" Finn said from behind me. I turned "Well as usual they listened to the leader. You" I replied with a shrug. "Nah I just shut them up. You did most of the work" he said with a grin. I smiled up at him while my heart raced. "Well lets go break the good news to " he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. Deep inside, I knew that I still loved him but the problem is that I didn't know how he felt. It was going to be a looooooooooooog week.


	2. Raquel Lime

Sue Sylvester POV

Dear Journal,

Their back. The abomination that is Will Shuester has unofficially declared war against me by bringing those undesirable children back to my domain. I WILL NOT sit here and watch them run around as if they own this place. Now there has to be a way to get rid of them. AHA! Get rid of their leaders and they will crumble like a stale cookie. But who are the leaders? Can't be porcelain and his gay partner, wheels, the Asians, or my fellow cheerios. Hmmm Blondie and Aretha aren't leaders either. Maybe it's that kid on steroids and his huge girlfriend. Nah that can't be it. I GOT IT! It's that Frankenteen and that other girl whose name I always forget. I think it was Ramona Kiwi... no...damitt what was it? OH I got it! Raquel Lime. Yeah that's it. Now that I got the leaders I have to think of ways to crush them. Maybe Q will want to seduce Frankenteen…..no Q has suffered enough. I'll let her be. How can I get rid of Raquel then? Maybe if I knock her out and dra- no that's too messy. Wait! What if she leaves herself? Then Frankenteen will leave and soon all of them will be gone. But how do I get her to leave? The only thing that will convince her to leave is if she gets a chance in Broadway that no diva can refuse. THAT'S IT! I'LL give her an offer she can't refuse. Now if only I can find that person…

(Live)

Sue Sylvester quickly turned to her computer and began searching for a specific someone. Someone who would be the key in ruining the gleeks week. Soon she found what she was looking for: WICKED THE MUSICAL. She scrolled and found the number she needed. Huge grin on her face, she dialed and waited. "Hello?" said the voice on the other line "Hi this is Sue Sylvester from McKinley high" she responded politely. "Why am I talking to you again?" the person said annoyed. "Because I see that you still need an Elphaba for your musical and I have the perfect person for that part" she said coolly knowing that she had the other person's attention "I'm listening" the person responded interested. Sue smiled "See…."

25min later

Sue walked out of her office feeling victorious. She never lost.

*On Screen of the Computer*

WICKED THE MUSICAL

ANYBODY INTERESTED IN PLAYING THE PART OF ELPHABA, PLEASE CONTACT CATSING DIRECTOR AT THE FOLLOWING NUMBER (310)746-9154. MUST BE BETWEEN 25 AND OLDER AND MUST HAVE A GOOD VOICE. DEADLINE IS MARCH 16.

SIGN –JESSE (CASTING DIRECTOR)

(please review and comment :D Thanks to the people who already did YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!)


	3. No Clothes!

Kurt POV

Soon after we broke the news to our teacher , we hit problem number one. Clothes. Everybody was so excited about coming back to glee that it wasn't until after he had told us the schedule that someone finally noticed…

10 minutes earlier

"You guys have no idea how happy I am right now" he said as we walked back into the music room. Everybody smiled and took their seats. "So what's on the agenda?" Tina asked as soon as everybody was seated and settled. "Well for starters you will be served breakfast at 9:00, lunch at 2:00 and din-" he began when Rachel interrupted him "As you may remember , I am a vegan so I hope you have taken that in consideration while you were picking out the menu choices" she said with a dramatic hair flip. "Yes Rachel I remembered,"he said slightly annoyed ", anyways as I was saying, everyone will be served breakfast at 9:00, lunch at 2:00, and dinner at 6:00. The dinner choices will be displayed at the cafeteria. The locker rooms may be used as dressing rooms, showers, and whatever it is you guys need to do to get ready." Immediately my hand shot up "Yes Kurt you may use the girls locker room" he responded without a second thought. I put my hand down with a smile. There was no way I was going to shower with other boys plus the girls would love to hear my new facial remedies. "Boys will sleep in the Spanish room and girls will sleep in here" he continued "Mr. Shue is it cool if I bring my own air mattress?" Mercedes asked "Um sure Mercedes" he replied and continued with the schedule "Okay here's the fun part… Everyday there will be a competition." That got everybody buzzing. "What kind of competitions?" Blaine asked. "Well today will be just a fun day to sing and catch up but tomorrow will be a sing-off." The buzz got even louder with excitement "Who against who?" Rachel asked already eyeing her competition (everybody). That girl had not changed a bit. Same ego, same attitude. Except for her style, it had gotten more sophisticated. Not as good as my style but still pretty good. "We'll pick out two names from a hat and those two people will compete, simple as that" he responded, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I bet the ducks grandchildren are in there" Brittany said seriously. That got everybody quiet for a moment. "How about the rest of the week?" Santana asked, ignoring what Brittany had said. "That is a surprise that will be revealed tomorrow" said with a grin. Again the buzz started with people discussing songs choices and allies. "Wait what do the winners get?" Artie piped up "The winners get to have first shower and free desserts while the losers have clean-up duty for the week." Mr. Shue said. The room erupted with chatter. "Hell to the no I aint cleani-" "Esta loco este se-" "I am so winn-" "GUYS" Mr. Shue said, getting everybody's attention "Talk about it tomorrow, today's all about catching up" he said. For a moment everybody stayed quiet and then continued on with what they were saying. I for one knew that I was most definitely not going to lose. My fingers were not made to get wrinkly and my clothes are most definitely not for cleaning. "So what song are you going to do?" I asked Blaine, who looked happy and excited. "I'm thinking of doing a song by Panic! At the Disco" he responded sort of pumped. I rolled my eyes. I don't know when it started exactly, but lately Blaine's been listening to weird music. "Blaine I don't think that's a good choice. Why don't you sing a song by Journey or the Beatles?" I responded helpfully and patted his knee. Before he could respond, Mike suddenly spoke up ", Tina and I have a problem." "What's up?" Mr. Shue asked concerned "Well actually it's two. First off we can't have Junior here running around and two we sort of didn't bring enough clothes for a week. We thought it was only going to be a three day thing." He said. "Who else doesn't have enough clothes?" Mr. Shue asked after a moment of silence. Everybody except Brittany, Santana, Artie, Rachel, Sam, Blaine and I raised their hand. "Oh boy" Mr. Shue said.

Present

Fortunately for Mr. Shue, I knew exactly what to do in clothes crisis. I went around asking everybody about their clothes situation while the ones who did have clothes went to the auditorium to wait. Finn and Quinn lived nearby and were able to pick up their clothes easily so they were ok. Mercedes, being the huge R&B singer she was, had to only call up her manager and within thirty minutes her clothes were to be shipped in. Puck, fortunately, was about Finn's size and was able to borrow clothes from him. Mike and Tina decided to go shopping, considering they just had to buy about two more outfits. They also decided to leave Junior in the care of Mike's mom. Lauren was the tough one. First off she couldn't borrow clothes from anybody and secondly she had gotten from being a bitch to a royal pain in the ass. All she did was whine. Thankfully I was able to locate a nearby store for her on my phone. So with all those problems solved, everything was good to go. Except everybody kept asking if I was doing ok. I mean I'm pretty sure nobody knows about my dad's death except Finn and maybe Quinn, but it was like someone had spilled the beans. Not even Blaine knew. I know I'm supposed to be open with him but that was too painful so instead I just locked away all my feelings and tried to live my life to the fullest. I had lied to Blaine and had told him that it was a casting call for a big movie that would probably take a week. Of course he believed me. The only bad thing is that ever since that week, theres been a rift growing between Blaine and I. I put those thoughts out of my already messed up brain. Instead I wondered what was making everybody else ask about my well being. As we walked down the hallway, I could make the out Artie's voice singing. A small smile spread across my face. Just like old times.


	4. ExGirlfriend and Glacier Woman

Artie POV

Seeing Brittany again with Santana sucks. The fact that I might still love her just worsens the blow. To be honest, I had been hoping for one of those cliché moments from the movies where the girl and the guy slowly run to each other while dramatic music plays in the background, but nope. Instead I get to watch my ex cuddle with the one girl who took her away from me in the beginning. It was like a punch to the gut. "Artie!" Kurt suddenly said snapping me out of my thoughts "Huh? Oh hey Kurt what's up?" I said slightly disoriented. "I was asking about your clothing situation. Do you have enough clothes for the week?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. Kurt looked down and jotted something down in a journal. Suddenly I noticed something different about him when he faced me again. He had huge bags under his eyes and something about the way he smiled and talked told me he was hanging by a thread. "Kurt are you ok?" I asked, interrupting whatever he was saying "Of course Artie. Why would you ask?" he responded with a forced smile "You look…weird" I said failing to sum it up any better. Kurt laughed a bit too loudly, ruffled my hair, and walked away. For a moment, I stared after him mystified, but then our former teacher spoke up. "OK guys if your set for the week, go ahead and go to the auditorium. The ones who aren't stay behind with me and Kurt." I turned me chair towards the door and slowly made my way out of the room. I lagged behind the group and watched as Brittany and Santana walked with their pinkies linked. Suddenly, my chair sped up. "Need a push?" Sam said from behind me. "Thanks man" I replied and turned my attention back to Brittany. "I see you have eyes for a former lover" Sam said jokingly. "It sucks seeing her with someone else." I said frustratingly. Before he could respond, we were shoved to the side. Quinn walked by leaving a cold feeling in her trail. "Looks like Miss Ice Queen isn't happy" I muttered after she was out of earshot. Sam chuckled "Oh c'mon Artie maybe she's lonely" he said half jokingly. I rolled my eyes "Looks like I'm not the only one with eyes on an ex- girlfriend" I said to him. "Nah just a little bit curious" he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Just remember to wear extra clothing. Heard frostbite is painful" I replied, teasing him. "She can't be that bad" Sam said half heartedly. "Whatever. Not my business" I said as we entered the auditorium. "Speaking of weird behavior, did you notice how Kurt looked?" Sam asked. "Yeah but he just blew me off when I asked if he was okay" I said while watching Brittany and Santana cuddle. Ugh. "Same here I asked Blaine but he didn't know what was up either" Sam said as he rolled me to a stop next to Blaine. "'Hi Artie how have you been" he asked with a friendly smile. "Not much Blaine, how about you?" I asked "Same old same old" he said with a shrug. I nodded and observed what everybody else was doing. Besides the cuddle buddies, Finn and Rachel were talking with their heads close. Oh those lovebirds. Blaine was talking to Sam about nothing in particular and far from everybody else, Quinn sat alone staring blankly at the stage. I tapped Sam and pointed towards the glacier woman "Looks like yo woman needs some company" I said with a nudge. Sam stared at her for a few moments before responding "I don't know, maybe I should just let her be for now" he said nervously. It took all my willpower not to laugh at him. Sam Evans was afraid of a girl. Sure it was the former HBIC Quinn Fabray but it was still a girl. "Don't tell me your AFRAID?" I feigned horror and grasped my chest. "No!" Sam said too loudly. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest. Sam's face crumpled in defeat "Okay maybe I am a bit intimidated" he said. I patted his back in sympathy "its okay man, a lot of girls are intimidating. Just go over there and whip out the Beiber charm" I encouraged. Sam hesitated when out of the blue Blaine said "You should go talk to her. I mean she might be interested." Sam turned to him with a questioning glance "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Well first off she kept glancing at you in the classroom," he said "and then she wouldn't listen to anybody when they asked her to stay, yet when you asked her she agreed." Sam and I sat there speechless, me because of how much he noticed and Sam because he failed to notice those things. "See that's why you should go talk to her" I said to Sam with a small shove. Sam nodded as if to reassure himself and stood up. Blaine and I cheered for him silently as he made his way over to her. "You do know that I made up the first part up" Blaine said to me once Sam was out of earshot. "Wait what? Why'd you do that?" I asked shocked. "Because he needed some encouragement" he said. I turned back to Sam who had almost reached Quinn. This was going to be very interesting.

**_Okay guys im in a dilemna. Should I do the next chapter under Quinn or Sam's pov?_**


	5. Ni ltsan tse'a

Quinn POV

My life wasn't supposed to be like this. I was the golden girl, the girl whose life was envied by everybody. I was supposed to graduate, got to college, fall in love, and have the perfect family. Instead look where I ended up. At the bottom of the fucking barrel. I'm like the punch line of some sick joke. To make things worse, I have to watch everybody else talk about how amazing their lives have been. Even Santana has had it good in life and she was supposed to be one who ended up striping for money. What I wouldn't do to have her life.

"Hey Quinn?" a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Sam standing in front of me with a smile. "What?" I snapped at him. Immediately his smile disappeared "Ah I was just um I had seen you here all by yourself and um well uhh I-" "Go away" I interrupted him. "Huh?" he said confused. "I said go away. I don't need your pity" I said frostily. "No no you got it all wrong. I wasn't coming here because I felt bad for you; I uh just wanted to catch up" He said quickly with wide eyes. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the dark, empty stage. He must have taken that as a yes because he sat down next to me and started talking. "So how have you been Quinn?" Sam said leaning towards me. I stiffened "Just peachy now back off Sam you're invading my personal space." I snapped. Sam recoiled like I had slapped him "Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he mumbled and looked down. I took this time to fully observe him. His hair was the same but darker and shorter and I could tell he was still fit because of the dark gray v-neck he was wearing. To be honest, Sam hadn't changed at all physically.

Just as I was about to turn away again, he looked up and our gazes locked. His bright green eyes were just I had remembered. Kind, happy, and just a tad innocent. Suddenly I felt a spark somewhere deep inside me. My eyes widened as I recognized the feeing. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut and looked away. I knew from the heat I felt on my face that I was blushing. "Uh…" I heard him struggle for words "Sam can you go away" I said avoiding eye contact. 'Quinn-" "Go Away" I said and put as much ice behind the words as I could. Before he could respond or leave, we heard music start up. My eyes flashed to the stage and there was Artie on stage. What the hell? My eyes had left the stage for two seconds and suddenly someone was singing."Wow he must really want her back" I heard Sam mumble. I ignored Sam and listened to what Artie was singing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_  
><em>the day we met was like a hit and run<em>  
><em>And I still taste it on my tongue<em>  
><em>(Taste it on my tongue)<em>

_The sky was burning up like fireworks  
>you made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt<br>but girl, in case you haven't heard_

The song seemed strangely familiar as I listened closely.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
>I love you forever, forever is over<br>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
>So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye<br>(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
><em>(Oh yeah!)<em>  
><em>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover<em>  
><em>I love you forever, but now it's over<em>  
><em>(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)<em>

Suddenly I remembered it. That was the song that kept playing after me and Sam broke up and, ironically, it had also played after Finn dumped me.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
>We're spinning on a roller coaster ride<br>The world stuck in black and white  
>(Stuck in black and white)<em>

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_  
><em>Now I'm so broken that I can't get up<em>  
><em>Oh girl, you make me such a lush<em>

I sighed, annoyed. I knew who Artie was dedicating this song to. I followed his eyes and sure enough he was looking at Brittany, who looked confused. Santana on the other hand, looked absolutely furious. I chuckled to myself. This was entertaining.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
>I love you forever, forever is over<br>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
>So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye<br>(Oh yeah!)  
>There's just one thing would make me say<br>(Oh yeah!)  
>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover<br>I love you forever, but now it's over _

By now Rachel, Blaine, and Finn were up jumping to the beat and singing along. Brittany still looked confused and Santana was about ready to attack Artie. Sam looked like he wanted to dance but was restraining himself.

_All the time I wasted on you  
>All the bullshit you put me through<br>I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
>Didn't mean a thing to you<em>

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
><em>I love you forever, but now I'm sober<em>

As the music build up, Sam stood up and started dancing along. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, but suddenly I felt myself being pulled up. Sam smiled at me and turned back to the stage. I stood there stunned. He. Just. Touched. Me.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
>I love you forever, forever is over<br>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
>So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye<br>(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
><em>(Oh yeah!)<em>  
><em>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover<em>  
><em>I love you forever, but now it's over<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Now it's over<em>

As the song finished, Sam turned to me with a dorky smile. By then I had regained my composure and had a blank face. I leaned forward and whispered "If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your arm off" and turned to leave. Suddenly I felt him behind me, his body almost touching mine. I froze as I felt him near my ear "Nìltsan tse'a" he whispered. I almost shivered "What?" I said still keeping my back to him "We'll see" he responded and I could practically see his smile. Had it been anybody else, I would've slapped them. Instead, I let a small smile spread on my face and walked away. We'll see. We sure as hell would.

**_I want to thank all those people who have reviewed (8) :D You guys rock! next chapter will probably be santanas pov READ&REVIEW :D_**


End file.
